


Fantasy Adonis

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Ted, Emmett, and Michael fantasize at the bar





	Fantasy Adonis

Ted, Emmett, and Michael are standing at the bar when a topless man in a tight G-string walks past. His abs are glistening as though he just stepped out of a waterfall. Ted, the oldest of the friends, has just gotten out of his relationship with Blake, due to his drug usage. He sees this younger man as a budding boyfriend, complete with dinners at fine restaurants.

Emmett, being a porn star on Ted’s website, fancies a less stressful fantasy – starting with teasing and dancing, only to elaborate into consensual blowjobs and kinky sex with fuzzy pink handcuffs. Michael, on the other hand, works at an everything department store, and he feels liberated as he thinks about covering every surface with their naked bodies. The three duck shyly when the man looks their way. Will they ever get an Adonis like him?


End file.
